User talk:FullBloodRosella
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FullBloodRosella page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Yo hi! whats up? email me: lilskkitlakakenlee@gmail.com ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. Omfg trying to do this on my phone xD anyways it was me Kenlee. I tap messaged my dad and he said you are roman. And I'm going with you two XD email me I have some ideas Sorry I didn't login or sig! ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. Hello, Lady Rosella. My name is Nathan Howe. I would like for you to ask Hades if I am his son. I live in indiana, if that helps. Please reply back soon. Also, is there any way you could tell him to send me transportation to Camp. I've always felt Greek, but I've had a strange feeling that I'm Roman here recently. Thank you. 21:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Nathan! I will ask him. Please check back soon and I will have your answer. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 21:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hades said yes, you are his son. But your fate is twisted. Whatever that means. Hope I helped. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 22:10, July 2, 2012 (UTC) One more thing? (OK two) You did help. Thank you very very much. If it isn't too much to ask, or if you're not busy, I have one more question? Am I a Greek or Roman demigod? Oh and do you think you could ask him to provide transportation to camp for me, or at least Send Me A DREAM or something. Please. Thanks again! !!! 22:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! FullBloodRosella 22:14, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nathan email me back! Your roman! Thank you. My sister (Jay) and I have been trying our best to think of ways to get to camp, but it seems like we are never going to find a way unless Hades helps us. Thanks for everything. 22:16, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Umm...the above was not me... ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 22:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ? What? Didn't you say I'm Roman? Or was that... Thanks 22:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, Hades said he could not tell you, but you would find out soon. He also said he could not send you any transportation because he was forbidden from interfering with your fate. He is very busy so he might not be able to send you a dream soon. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 22:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Can u ask hephaestus to come in a dream to me tonight? Imma sleep soon His daughter 22:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What is that about my fate. Its weird, but I've never been attacked by monsters, but I have a twisted fate. I just wish He could find a way out of his busy schedule and at least explain to me why he has never communicated with me. Oh and two quick things. Shadow traveling and Iris messages. I need to learn to shadow travel. And where can I obtain a golden drachma. I'm assuming you know since you are a minor goddess. Please help me. I have a drachma, but its gold plated. Will that work? Actually I don't know a lot about that. It might work. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 22:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Nathan please email me back! D: ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. Thank you for everything! Nathan, please give me your email. I'd love to help you. My email is rosellamagic@hotmail.com. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 00:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nevermind. I have to get a new email. If you give me your I'll make sure to email you later. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 00:49, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Need help? Can u ask hePhaestus to visit me in my dreams tonight? His daughterrr in london Sure, but it's harder to contact gods other than Hades and Hecate. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 00:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Can u try tho? Thankkksss Of course I will. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 00:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank u . Tell me what he sayss 01:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahhh. That's why I couldn't email you. I just have one question. This goes for EVERY SINGLE ONR OF YOU OUT THERE. I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO GET A GOLDEN DRACHMA. IF YOU SAY EBAY, GIVE ME A LISTING OF THE PRODUCT OR THE LINK TO IT. PLEASE WHERE CAN I FIND ONE. Are you actually real? are you real? Nathans dad is Jupiter...not pluto. If you are real you will be able to tell me a part of my fate. go head, try. ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. taking that as a no XD ya...... Actually, I was busy, demigod. I am real. And I don't know your fate. I am not associated with fate. And Pluto told me Nathan was his son. I don't know why he would lie. I'm telling you what the gods told me. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 04:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) you call me Demigod like your better. whatever and of course you dont know my fate. it was a test. Pluto must haave lied. My father told me the truth. ~ Kenlee the D.O.P.E. I said demigod because you are one. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 01:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Heyy what did hepheastus say? Hey did u get a chance to talk to him?? I'm sorry, I wasn't able to contact him. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 01:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) can u ask apollo if im his son David morales Sure. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 03:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :) Hey im nat, daughter of zeus. do you think you could ask hades about me? got this prophecy going on and was just wondering, it would help alot whatever he says because of whats in it.. thanks:) ~natasha Okay. ~ Rosella FullBloodRosella 01:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Heyy sorry again but was you able to reach hephaestus? Hi! My name's Lily, and I'm Rosella's assisstant. I'll talk to Rosella and see what she says. She's very busy. Lily, Rosella's Assisstant FullBloodRosella (talk) 21:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey lily thankss tell me what she says Ps lily whos ur godly parent? Aegle? Are u guys there? We were unsuccessful in reaching Hephaestus. Sorry. Lily, Rosella's Assisstant Oh Can you try him again ? or Maybe chiron to come get me?